The Quarter Quell
by TaDOS1905
Summary: Its the 1st Quarter Quell and it's already gone off to a bad start. Sherlock deducing the president, John sacrificing his life... Forbidden love. AU, Johnlock. Most likely gore (Its the Hunger Games. What do you expect?) and Homophobia. T just to be safe. Don't like, Don't read. Critism very welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 25th Hunger Games, John thought, were going to be the biggest yet.

And he was right.

Many people, mainly family and some close friends, crowded around the small TV that occupied his family's house. President Snow was standing at a podium that bore the Capitols' Emblem, holding a small box.

"Hello, Citizens of Panem, as you all know, every 25th anniversary of the Hunger Games, we change the game for the Quarter Quell. Slightly or majorly is not known." President Snow announced "So, without further a due, I shall announce the change for the 1st Quarter Quell!"

He opened the box and pulled out a yellowed piece of paper. "For the 1st Quarter Quell the change shall be... All names shall be combined in one ballot for each District! Meaning, you can have two boys, two girls or a boy and a girls!"

The crowd muttered about this rule change. The front door opened and slammed shut. John turned and looked out the window to see a dark haired boy running down the street.

John ran from the house, trying to catch up with him. "Sherlock…!" John yelled "Sherlock, come back!"

He saw him duck under the fence. Damn that Sherlock not checking it, John thought, the fence could have been on!

He got to the fence and listened closely for the tell tale humming of electricity, even though he had just seen Sherlock duck under it. He crawled under and continued running through the woods.

He found Sherlock sitting under a tree. Fingers placed on his lips in his usual praying position. "That's not what it said on the paper."

"Pardon..?" John said, hearing what he said just not quite registering it.

"That's not what it said on the paper. The president already knew what he was going to say, he decided it before the announcement."

"How can you tell?" John said in bewilderment.

"If you had looked at his eyes you would have seen the reflection of the paper. It actually said that each District must supply the tribute a weapon that is often used in the District, in Twelves case, pick axes..." Sherlock explained.

"Then why would he change it?! That's a perfectly good idea!"

"Obviously it's not 'entertaining' enough..." he replied.

John leant against a tree. Entertainment! He thought, it's more like torture..!

"It's meant to be torture, John." Sherlock stated "It's the president's way of showing he is powerful."

John sighed. He'd had enough stress today. Especially since he decided to count how many times his name was in the ballot. 34 times, he calculated.

"48 times, John..." Sherlock told him "My name is in there 48 times..."

John whimpered. Thanks Sherlock, he thought, that helps a whole lot...

"Come on, Sherlock." John said breathlessly "We better get back..."

Sherlock got up and stood beside John. "I'm scared, Sherlock... I don't want to be reaped..."

"Who does..?"

John wiped his eyes, not wanting Sherlock to see him cry. "Let's go, Sherlock..."

They left the safety of the woods for the dirty, unhealthy, coal mining, District 12.

John said goodbye to Sherlock and entered his home. He looked out the window, watching Sherlock saunter down the street.

This is not going to be good, John thought, not good at all...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 agonising weeks later, the Watson Children and the Holmes Children lined up for the reaping.

Each pressed their needle pricked finger under their names and each went to their designated age areas.

Mycroft and Harry to the 17s, John to the 16s and Sherlock to the 15s.

Maria Agald stepped up to the microphone. "Hello, District 12. What a pleasure it is for me to be here!" she lied to the kids in the audience "Let's roll the film, shall we?"

The Capitols Emblem crackled onto the screen above her. President Snow recorded voice boomed in the town centre, though no one really payed attention to it.

It ended and Maria continued. "Since this is a Quarter Quell, it's going to be a little different." as she said this, a large glass ball with three wheels on the bottom of it rolled onto the stage.

"The ballot ball had to be twice as big since there were to be all of District 12s children are in it."

She walked up to the ball, plunged her hand in and pulled out a note. She walked back to the microphone.

"The first tribute is..." she opened up the piece of paper "Sherlock Holmes!"

Mutters from the crowd and glances to the reaped boy who didn't seem care. He strolled up to the stage, entirely calm while John fidgeted in panic.

He looked up at Sherlock with worry. He was about to volunteer when Maria walk back to the ball.

"And the second tribute will be..." she pulled out another piece of paper and walked back to the podium."Leah Patterson!"

John had no idea who she was but volunteered anyway. When Leah heard John volunteer her face flooded with relief, then confusion. He was lead up to the podium. "What is your name?" Maria asked.

"J-John Watson."

"And was Leah a friend of yours or..."

"N-no. I volunteered so Sherlock w-wouldn't be alone..."

"Aah! What best friends! Volunteering to be with him in the games! Such loyalty!" Maria gushed over two boys. "Shake hands, please"

John shook Sherlock's hand, exchanging worried glances. "Thank you, Boys! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour."

John and Sherlock were lead to separate rooms in the town hall, allowing friends and family to say goodbye.

John had an earful from Harry, how just because Sherlock got picked it didn't mean he had to sacrifice his life. Leah came in, thanking him for volunteering even if it wasn't for her benefit. The last person who came in was Mycroft.

"Please look after him." he said "And don't worry about your family, I'll look after them. Your mother asked me to give you something since she had forgotten to give it to you before..."

He pulled a chain with a dog-tag on it from his pocket. "She told me it was you great Grandfathers. The one you were named after." he placed it in John's hand. "Good luck..."

John held it in his hands, felt the cool metal. He looked at one side of the tag. "Hamish Harry Watson" he flipped to the other side. It was a picture of a hound bearing its fangs.

He chained it around his neck, hoping it would give him luck for the worst moments in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are so very lucky to be getting this chapter... So lucky... Oh, by the way, thanks people who are reading this, it has given me a massive confidence boost... I can now put my hand up in class to ask questions! Yay! achievement

* * *

Chapter 3

John and Sherlock were led to a train that headed straight to the Capitol. Once they got on, they looked through the window and waved goodbye to District 12 for what could be the last time. Once the district was out of sight, Sherlock and John went their own ways.

John explored the train, looking for a secluded place. After a while, he found a small balcony. He sat and watched the scenery speed past.

"John?"

John turned around to see Sherlock. "Oh! Hey, Sherlock..."

"Why did you volunteer?"

"I... I volunteered to protect you... Because I'd rather have a chance at protecting you than sit back and watch you be killed..."

"Why would you want to protect me..?"

"Because you're my best friend..."

"If Mike had been pulled out, would you have volunteered?"

John stayed silent because if Mike _had_ been pulled out, he wouldn't have volunteered.

Sherlock sat on the chair opposite John "Why me, John?" Sherlock continued "What's so special about me?"

"I-I... I don't know..." John muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"You do, John." He stated "You just don't want to tell me..."

"You're my best friend, Sherlock!" John yelled "Is that not reason enough?!"

Sherlock stared in shock, he knew if it were any other two friends, they would (not that they'd want to) prefer to watch the other die.

"No... Not for me, John." Sherlock said, he left before John could reply.

John slumped in his chair, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't tell Sherlock why he volunteered! It was too embarrassing. Especially now that they were gonna be on televisions all over Panem! Maybe if they were never in the games... John shook his head, no that would never happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Why was he acting so strange, Sherlock thought, it doesn't add up! If he had of just thought, he would have known I would have survived. Known which people to avoid and confront or even team up with...

He would have volunteered to be with John in a heart-beat... He wasn't quite sure why though. John was his best, and only, friend... John got teased for hanging out with him and he continued to stand up for him.

He let his thoughts run wild with wonder and shock. He had just been reaped and was only realising now that he was, to put it bluntly, fucked as now he had to protect John and keep _himself_ safe.

* * *

Julius Twitcher came on the screen on the wall of the train.

"Hello, Panem!" he said excitedly "And welcome to the screening of the District Reapings for the 1st Quarter Quell! Tonight, we will be reviewing each of the tributes and, my, my, what brilliance we have this year!"

A one slid across the scene and faded into District 1"Here, we have two girls from 1." The girls came on screen "The first and most confident of the two is Irene Adler. The second is a shy, timid girl named Sarah Sawyer."

2 had a boy and a girl. The boy, Sherlock decided, was Anderson as he reminded him of someone who teased John and himself. The girl was Sung Soo Lee. Sherlock deduced that her family had died at a very young age and she was left on the streets with only one person and considering the uproar one boy made, she was probably left with her brother.

3 had two very nerdy looking boys that read, and most likely wrote, stories about people with extraordinary and unlikely gifts or powers.

4 had a girl named Jenny Chan and a rather psychotic looking boy named James Moriarty.

5 had no one of importance.

6 had a boy, whose name was not important, who had one of _those_ looks. He had a strange hat and even stranger clothing. The girl had clothes just as strange as they were a startling pink.

7 had a boy named Greg Lestrade and, to Sherlock, seemed like someone he may have respected. The other was Sebastian Moran, who looked like someone you wouldn't want to anger.

8 had a young girl name Molly; she was kind and still managed to smile while on stage.

9 and 10 were disrupted by technical difficulties.

11 had a girl, who Sherlock hated already, named Sally Donavon. She seemed like she slept around. The boy was Gareth Lomner and towered over everyone.

12 came on and Sherlock wondered why the camera was even on John and himself way before they were reaped. He saw up close the pained and horrified look on Johns face, and it hit a nerve. John should never have had to feel that way! He is the kindest and caring person had ever met!

Sherlock analysed the data he had just seen.

Jim, the boy from 6, Jenny, Sebastian and Gareth will be careers and Irene will mess around with them for a bit.

Anderson, Sally and Greg team up. John, Molly and Sherlock are teamed up and Greg and I will have an Alliance of sorts.

Sherlock, John, Irene, Molly, Lestrade, Gareth and Jim will be of the last to go. The girl in the ridiculous pink outfit will be the first to go, then the boy with the ridiculous hat from 6, Jenny, followed by all sixteen people from 3, 5, 9 and 10, Then Sebastian.

4 to 5 days of no interactions then a feast. Sally and Anderson are killed.

He continued through all the scenarios until the train jerked to a stop, sending small, loose objects flying.

Maria ran through the door of the cart, screaming about how they would be late, and then left the carts other door.

Sherlock sighed. This was going to be a long trip...

* * *

_**Hello, Everyone! I'm the lovely author of this story**__**and I would love some feedback! Also, anyone who can guess all the characters from Sherlock can have a Cameo as a Stylist, Unnamed Tribute, Trainer ect. ect. ect.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**[AN] **Thanks SOOO much first commentor (Guest)! Don't worry about the Arena. I have that ALL sorted out!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Oh dear! What are we to do!?" Maria squeaked anxiously "Oh no, no, no, no! This is terrible! We shall all be late! Oh my, my, my!"

She paced the cart several times "And the boys will miss their session with their stylists! Oh no!"

Maria began to hyperventilate. "Oh no!" She wheezed, pressing a large, orange button that called for an Avox. The Avox quickly entered the room with a glass of water in hand. The Avox passed it to the anxious woman.

She took it gratefully, gulping the contents down quickly. "Th-Thank you..." she whispered.

Maria rubbed her temples "You wouldn't happen to have any morphling or something to get rid of this headache?"

The Avox pulled a small tablet from his pocket and offered it to her.

"Oh that's brilliant." she took it, gratefully and swallowed it dry. Unfortunately for Maria, it doubled up as a sleeping tablet. She began to notice her sudden drowsiness "I can't go to sleep now..." she protested quietly "I need to fix the timetable..."

She sat down on the couch opposite to Sherlock who was in a trance-like state. "Can't go... To sleep..." she whispered and her head dropped.

Her nightmare was filled with clocks set at the wrong time, rude people and peas. Maria hated peas... So unorganised! Just sitting in a pile, 1 on top of 3 others! Untidy and messy...

* * *

John felt the entire train shudder. 'Oh boy...' he thought to himself as he quickly ran to the nearest toilet.

The train, and everything inside, lurched forward. The train stop instantly and John emptied out the contents of his stomach.

The acidic liquid burnt his mouth, leaving a bitter, vile taste in his mouth.

John sat on the cold, tiled ground of the bathroom, his eyes glazed over and his head fuzzy.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Johns eyes focused on the young man with almost uniform red hair that matched his outfit.

"Your... Your an Avo, right?"

The Avox tipped his hands side to side like a scale.

He over crossed his index fingers to form an 'X'

"Oh... Um... Avox..?" he asked, unsurely.

He nodded. The Avox held out a hand to John, offering to help him get off the ground.

"Thanks, mate. I appreciate it." the Avox wasn't done yet, though. A glass seemed to have appeared from no where and he was filling it up from the tap.

He handed the cup to John along with a pill. "What does this do?" John asked.

The Avox rubbed his stomach to show it was sore, then he rubbed his temples to show he had a headache then put his head to the side and hands underneath his head to show he was sleeping.

"So nausea, headaches and it makes you go to sleep." he said, just to be safe.

He was replied with a nod. "Thanks."

He left the toilet to search for his room "I wished I had paid attention when Maria showed me around..."

After a few minutes of stumbling through carriages, he found a bedroom. He wasn't sure if it even was his but John was not up to looking for his own.

He stripped himself down to his boxers. Placing the pill in his mouth, he took a gulp of water and swallowed.

John pulled back the covers of the bed and climbed in, noting how quickly the medicine kicked in.

The last think John saw was a curly haired figure leaning over him. The last thing he felt was a brushing against his lips.

* * *

**[AN]**Hmm I wonder what was on his lips... Anyway, it has come to my sudden realisation that every chapter, I change the point of view.

Sorry for this but that is just my style. Any who I really, really, REALLY need reviews, I'm lookin' at you, reader *eye twitches*.

But please, please, PLEASE, review! I need feedback, so please, if you are actually reading this, please write something in the review box instead of just lookin' for another story to read, 'cause you can do that after.

I don't mind if you just write "Hi" or "Dis is some godly shit, Dawg!" or even just "Stahp riting! Dis is terybal!"

I don't care, just write something. 'cause If you do, you get a cameo! Hahahhaha!

Sorry, I'll stop now...

P.S. I'll give you ALL the cookies in the cookie jar AND ALL the biscuits in the biscuit tin if you review.


	6. Chapter 6

**[AN]** Sorry for the shortness and the lack of updates. But next chapter will make up for it!

* * *

Chapter 6

Sherlock was brought out of his trance by a rather green looking John. He watched as he stumbled through the carriage to a door on the other side of the room.

"So I'm the only one who isn't sick..." he muttered in annoyance.

He got up from the lounge to tell John he was going to the wrong bedroom when he felt something grab ahold of his leg "The Destiel shippers ate the Wincest shippers," a rather off-her-face Maria muttered happily "Damn those Wincest shippers to hell..." she said in a much more demonic tone.

"Yes, Maria, Destiel..." Sherlock said, confused. He managed to pull out of Maria's iron grip. He then inspected his leg to find five marks where her finger nails dug into.

Once he finished peering at his leg, he walked over to his room to find an almost sleeping John. He stood over the bed and rested a hand on his Johns hair, smoothing the ruffled mess.

Sherlock pulled the blanket onto John and let it rest on his lips. "G'night, John." he muttered even though it was only four in the afternoon.

* * *

It was the blanket on his lips! And I thought it was Sherlock kissing him! Oh pooh :( Pfftt ahahhahaha I love being the author!

Short chapter this time but I promise next chapter will definitely make up for it!


	7. Chapter 7

**[AN] **This chapter features President Snow :D Because we all know that President Snow is an immortal bastard who can't frown 'cause of all the plastic surgery he has had!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Mister President, Sir?" The Gamemaker, Gabriel Cravic, said in a formal tone "The Tributes from 4 and 12 are about to arrive."

Snow frowned (or at least tried to), deep in thought. "Gabriel, remember what we talked about." he rumbled, grumpily.

Gabriel stammered "Y-yes, Sir! Sorry, Sir!" He said, quickly regaining his composure "Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, from 12 and James Moriarty and Jenny Chan from 4 are about to arrive, Sir."

"Aah, thank you." Snow said torturously. "The... Potential Winners..."

He chuckled at his own joke. "Of course, not Jenny or John." he said, upwardly glancing at Gabriel "James and Sherlock. The 'Genius's'. They'll win."

"But what if one of them is killed, sir?" Gabriel blurted, instantly regretting his remark.

"It's you job to make sure they don't or..." President Snow trailed off, looking for the right words to say "Or you make it look like they've died and you get them out of there."

"Sir?" Gabriel was confused, /Did he just say to get the out of the Arena?/

"You heard me, Cravic!" President Snow snapped "Leave me."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir." Gabriel saluted before leaving the President alone in the garden.

* * *

John woke up in a cold sweat. He had just dreamt about smiling Arachnids in forests. "Uh, so unnatural..." He groaned. He checked the time on his watch /2:27 am./ John groaned for a second time. He swung his legs off the bed so he could get up but he seriously regretted it as his head began to throb. He managed to stand up after a few minutes of agonising pain. He slowly padded toward the bathroom, slumping against the tiled wall.

"I need a shower..." He said to himself, slowly padding towards the shower. He stripped himself of his clothing and entered the cubicle. He looked down at the small remote that he assumed controlled the entire thing. He pressed a few buttons but instead of water, he was hit with perfumes, bubbles and concoctions of all kinds. He was even hit with a green slime the left red and pink streaks and blotches along his shoulder.

He finally noticed a small button on the wall. He pressed it, hopping he wouldn't turn bright pink or something like that. He was rewarded with hot water. Not too hot, but not to cold either. He watched as a small slit in the wall opened up, revealing a cloth. He grabbed it and scrubbed his shoulder, trying to get what he assumed was dye.

No matter how hard he scrubbed it just wouldn't come off. "Crap!" He groaned, giving up on his shoulder. He let the water soak the rest of his skin, feeling defeated and depressed. "Oh my God..." He groaned, realisation setting in. "I've gone and got myself killed..." He slumped against the wall in defeat, slowly sliding to the wet floor.

He held his face in his hands, letting his tears stream down his face as they mixed with the Capitol approved water. "I'm never going to see my family again." He cried. John felt the water slow to a stop and a familiar hand on his shoulder. "John?" Said a familiar, baritone voice.

John looked up at Sherlock "What the hell have I done?" He sobbed, though he knew the answer.

Sherlock's stomach tightened in despair for the older boy. He hadn't a shred of terror for his own well being. He was only worried for John and his safety. He hadn't a clue what to say nor what to do so he went with what his long forgotten instincts. He sat down on the wet floor next to John, awkwardly putting an arm around him. He thought it best if he rubbed large circles in his back.

"I believe we are screwed..." Sherlock replied after what seemed like forever. John looked over to Sherlock, finally registering what he was wearing. "You wearing any pants?" John asked.

"No..."

"Oh..."

They both began to giggle like to young girls. "Why?" John managed to say before another round of giggles came. "I was in my Mind Palace and I couldn't be bothered to put on pyjamas." Their laughter soon died down and Sherlock slowly stood up, extending a hand to John at the same time. John gratefully accepted Sherlock's help. Sherlock pulled John up. "Thanks." John said as they left the bathroom.

John quickly put on some pyjamas while Sherlock had his back turned. "How long have you been awake?" John asked, knowing what to expect from the idiotic genius he called his friend. "All night." Sherlock stated casually as if it were a normal habit for a normal person. John just rolled his eyes. "You are gonna be terrible in the Arena." John laughed, though his words held more truth than he let on.

"You should probably get back to bed." Sherlock mumbled, though he didn't make a move to get up. "Yeah..." John replied, nor did he make a move to get up. After what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes did John said something "What is it the Arena gonna be like, do you think?"

Sherlock took a good long moment to think. He had pondered the same question some few hours ago but he only came up with a very few many ideas "It is the Quarter Quell so I presume something intricate, yet deadlier than any mutts the Capitol could ever imagine. Well thought out and in many years of making. So I presume something totally foreign to all districts but is in plentitude..." Foreign and plentitude. Two very different words that must have a common denominator that was the Arena, which was... What exactly?

* * *

Holy crap! Where was I? What happened to the shit I was writing before? How come this is longer and much more brilliantly written? RPs. That's what.


End file.
